not_japfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
奇妙なrpg/Fights
Parte 1 Identity Dawn A Tríade #Johny John Joro [All Star] & Tsukiro Takaki [N/A] vs. Gonzalo Cabello [Take On Me] #Johny John Joro [All Star] & Tsukiro Takaki [Cherry Bomb] vs. Robotnik Kurosaki [Can You Feel the Sunshine] #Johny John Joro [All Star], Tsukiro Takaki [Cherry Bomb] & GL [Under Pressure] vs. Michael Linnon [Guns n' Roses] #Johny John Joro [All Star], Tsukiro Takaki [Cherry Bomb] & GL [Under Pressure] vs. John Stewart [Clones] #Johny John Joro [All Star], Tsukiro Takaki [Cherry Bomb] & GL [Under Pressure] vs. ??? [???] #Johny John Joro [All Star], Tsukiro Takaki [Cherry Bomb] & GL [Under Pressure] vs. Terrence Walker [Billie Jeans], Fire Walker [Beat It] & William Walker [Thriller] Cidade da Batalha #GL [Under Pressure] vs. Zo [Do You Believe in Magic] #Tsukiro Takaki [Cherry Bomb] vs. Gamoro [Hooked on a Feeling] #Johny John Joro [All Star] & GL [Under Pressure] vs. ??? [???] & ??? [???] #Tsukiro Takaki [Cherry Bomb] & GL [Under Pressure] vs. Grooto [I Want You Back] & Lordo [Come and Get Your Love] #Johny John Joro [All Star] & Goro [N/A] vs. Jose Abner [Losing My Religion] & Lucio Armstrong [Hell Bells] #Jore Joy [???] vs. Fistrick [Blindão] #Johny John Joro [All Star] vs. Alberte Fleurette [Hazard] #Tsukiro Takaki [Cherry Bomb] vs. Lucio Armstrong [Hell Bells] #GL [Under Pressure] vs. Goro [It's Now or Never] #Johny John Joro [All Star], Tsukiro Takaki [Cherry Bomb] & GL [Under Pressure] vs. Jore Joy [???] & Goro [It's Now or Never] Assalto no Paraíso #Johny John Joro [N/A], Tsukiro Takaki [Cherry Bomb] & GL [Under Pressure] vs. Elizabeth Loreen [Eyes Without a Face] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes] & GL [Under Pressure] vs. Isamu Hideka [The Buggles] & Ludwig Decevoir [Smooth Criminal / Speed Demon] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes], GL [Under Pressure], Leben [???] & Ludwig Decevoir [Smooth Criminal / Speed Demon] vs. Isamu Hideka [The Buggles] #Big Boss [???], Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes], Tsukiro Takaki [Cherry Bomb], GL [Under Pressure], Leben [???] & Ludwig Decevoir [Smooth Criminal / Speed Demon] vs. Nine-Inch Nails: Requiem A Dívida da Família #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes] & GL [Under Pressure] vs. A [Walk This Way], B [Down Under] & C [Winds of Change] #Kagura Fujiwara [Untraveled Road] vs. C [Winds of Change] #Ludwig Decevoir [Smooth Criminal / Speed Demon ] vs. B [Down Under] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes] vs. A [Walk This Way] #Ludwig Decevoir [Smooth Criminal / Speed Demon] vs. B [Down Under] #GL [Under Pressure] & Rebecca [???] vs. D [Heart of Glass] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes], GL [Under Pressure] & Elizabeth Loreen [Eyes Without a Face] vs. E [Eurythmics] & F [Vogue] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes], GL [Under Pressure], Elizabeth Loreen [Eyes Without a Face] & Jason, o Mordomo [The Immigrant Song] vs. Jore Joy [All Star] ??? #Elizabeth Loreen [Eyes Without a Face] vs. Cybernock [???] #Ludwig Decevoir [Bad] vs. Cybernock [???] & Zero [???] #Ludwig Decevoir [Bad] vs. Ferris [Chase] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes] vs. Deck [Stand Proud] #Ludwig Decevoir [Bad] & Elizabeth Loreen [Eyes Without a Face] vs. Roderick [Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes] & Elizabeth Loreen [Eyes Without a Face] vs. Lucas Barrymore [Under Pressure] #Rebecca [Africa] vs. Alex [Fighting Gold] #Ludwig Decevoir [Bad] vs. Fletcher [Bloody Stream] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes] vs. Zero [Roundabout] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes] & GL [Under Pressure] vs. Great Days UNIT Contagem da Perdição #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes] vs. Final Countdown #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes] & Jason, o Mordomo [The Immigrant Song] vs. Schach Morningstar [It's Tricky] & Louis Schmerzen [Tears for Fears] #Nitsuki Takaki [Eternal Flame] & Rebecca [Africa] vs. Pennello Struttura [Karma Chameleon] & Gonzalo Cabello [Memorial Beach] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes], Jason, o Mordomo [The Immigrant Song] & Rebecca [Africa] vs. Daft Punk [Voyager] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes], Jason, o Mordomo [The Immigrant Song], Rebecca [Africa], GL [Under Pressure], Elizabeth Loreen [Eyes Without a Face] & Alastair [Saturday Night] vs. Kurt Azzurro [Drowning Man] & Lara Brightley [Bring Me to Life] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes], Jason, o Mordomo [The Immigrant Song], Rebecca [Africa], GL [Under Pressure], Elizabeth Loreen [Eyes Without a Face] & Alastair [Saturday Night] vs. Ludwig Decevoir? [Bad] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes], Jason, o Mordomo [The Immigrant Song], GL [Under Pressure] vs. Lucio Armstrong? [Hell Bells] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes], Jason, o Mordomo [The Immigrant Song], GL [Under Pressure] vs. John Stewart? [Clones] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes], Jason, o Mordomo [The Immigrant Song], GL [Under Pressure] vs. Walker? [Thriller, Billie Jeans & Beat It] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes], Jason, o Mordomo [The Immigrant Song], GL [Under Pressure] vs. ABCDEF [Walk This Way, Down Under, Winds of Change, Heart of Glass, Eurythmics & Vogue] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes], GL [Under Pressure] vs. Tsukiro Takaki? [Cherry Bomb] #Johny John Joro [Blue Eyes Requiem], Tsukiro Takaki vs. Final Countdown After Dawn ???... #Tsukiro Takaki [Cherry Bomb] vs. ??? [Bad] # Parte 2 Monster Hunters Lobisomens #Junkyoo Ridame, Rosalié Auditore & "Yamayuki" [Running On Ice] vs. Jacob, o Lobisomem Nazistas Radioativos #Samui [Blizzard], Junkyoo Ridame, Rosalié Auditore, Alphonse & "Yamayuki" [Running On Ice] vs. Constantine Madden Frankenstein Homem-Mariposa...